How I met you Mother
by Emmalt
Summary: Austins three your old daughter askes him to tell him the story of how Him and her mother met


**Okay I do not own Austin and ally; this story came to me a few weeks ago and decided that it was time to type it up. I am sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammatical errors. This story will be from Austin's POV. This is set in the future. Some things in this story may not be true but I made them up so the story would work.**

**Austin**

It was Austins night off he didn't have any concerts so he was sitting down on the couch when his three year old daughter runs into the room.

"Daddy," Three year old Amelia said running to Austin with her teddy bear snuffles under one arm and in her pink princess Pyjamas.

"Yes Princess, Austin says picking up Amelia and spinning her around in the air

"Can you read me a bed time story please" A says looking into her father's eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"sure, would you like another princess story like snow white or Sleeping Beauty (I don't own snow white or sleeping beauty )," Austin says placing his daughter on the bed before tucking her in under yet again the pink blankets.

"Not tonight" Amelia said shaking her head to Austin's surprise

"Then what story would you like" Austin said walking over to his daughters purple book case on the other side of the Room and looking along the row of books looking for the Book his daughter may choose.

"Not one of those ones" Amelia said looking at her father,

"Then what one would you like to hear" Austin says making his way back other to his daughters bed and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Can you tell me how you and Mummy (I am from NZ and this is how we spell it) Met" Amelia says snuggling into her father and her teddy at the same time.

"Sure, Amelia" Austin said looking down at his daughter.

"So it all started when your uncle (**sometimes when best friends have kids their kids call their parents best friends aunty and uncle) **

Dez and I went into the sonic bomb to film a music video and I was playing on the drums with corndogs". Austin looked at Amelia to see a smile grow on her face and a giggle escaped

" so I was playing the drums and your mum walked down the stairs a wished at me before asking if I didn't read the sign after that well I just had To see her one more time so I followed her up to the stairs to see her again and well as soon as I saw her well , I felt butterflies in my Stomach I didn't Know it but at this point I was falling For her really bad, that Night I went to sleep And when I woke up I thought I wrote the world's best song, but then a few hours later I found out your Mum actually wrote it I felt extremely bad, it all worked out in the end though everything was sorted , but I couldn't come to the thought that I may never see her again so I decided to ask her to be my music partner, because at this time she was shy and couldn't go and stage with out tensing up,

she said yes I was so happy and I didn't know why now I know that it was because I would be able to see every day, and then suddenly each day my feelings for Your mum got stronger Day after Day and I didn't even Know until Your Uncle Dez brought it up and then it clicked I have liked your mum ever since day one And then I found out she had the same feelings we dated for bit but then it got to weird however a few Months later we decided to try it again and we have been together since And I have never and Never will stop loving her", Austin looks down and sees Amelia smiling.

"That's was A nice story Daddy" Amelia said giving her dad a hug before lying back down and e closing her eyes and drifting of into a deep sleep.

Austin got of the bed and tucked Amelia under the covers before turning on her pink nightlight and turning of the main night before kissing her forehead ," love you Princess" Austin says Love you to Daddy," Amelia says, Austin walks over to the door and sees Ally standing there.

"Was everything you said true, I mean you liking me from the start," Ally says looking up into Austin's eyes

"Yes, I just didn't know how to tell you in case you Freaked out" Austin says scratching the back of this neck before looking into Ally`s chocolate brown eyes .

"Well to tell you the truth I have liked you too since day one" And with that Austin picks Ally up spins her around in the air and gives her a kiss before putting her back down on the ground and heading downstairs to watch a movie.

Half way through the movie Austin looks over to Ally and smiles because his life is perfect he has a beautiful wife and the most adorable daughter ever.

**So how was that sorry if it is too short, I hope you enjoyed this story let me know how you enjoed it once again thanks for reading.**


End file.
